


Falling in Love (Is Hard on the Knees)

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen - bottom!jensen, rough!sex. Sometimes, Jensen just needs a good, hard pounding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love (Is Hard on the Knees)

Love is patient yet they have not the time to waste. Jensen has been forced to watch Jared play Sam all afternoon, the sexy stud doing pull-ups on the overhead pipe. Jared offered to blow him to get him off, and promise to give it to him good once they get home later tonight, but Jensen has the worst case of blue balls and he needs Jared's dick inside him like yesterday. 

There was plenty of time for slow and gentle, later. Right now, he wanted rough; hard and fast, they don’t have much time. They are due back on set very soon. Jared tugs Jensen down onto the bed and enters him like a stallion, taking him from behind as he leans over Jensen to press love bites onto the golden freckled skin of Jensen's shoulder. 

His teeth etch sharply, his chest huffs roughly, his body shivering with pleasure as he makes love to his husband. Jared's rough, quick thrusts excite Jensen, rile him up and encourage him to stroke his thick, throbbing dick as Jared slides deep inside him to hit that little bundle of nerves that spark his body with pleasure.

Jensen’s dusty pink hole spreads wide with Jared’s cock splitting him, the silky hard flesh rutting along his most intimate spot. His balls throb as Jared pounds into him, his chest heaves as his flushed face when Jared slid a hand up his chest and teased one nipple into a hard, throbbing bud, the pleasure fizzing through his veins; his thickening girth brushed every bit of the contracting walls as Jared’s hand slips between Jensen’s legs to take hold of the blood-swollen shaft. 

Jared grunts harshly, buried to the hilt, keeps pushing deeper and rougher, Jared stroked him with a grip Jensen loved, forcing him to become harder, and his lover’s palm grows wet with his pre-cum, the slick, warm slide an extra sensual delight to the pleasure already rushing through him. 

Jared's cock throbbing inside him, he gasped, deep breaths as Jared's teeth bite his shoulder, and his cock creams sticky white as Jared sinks his teeth in deep enough to nearly break skin. The bruises on Jensen's hips attest to the passion Jared gives him, every snap of Jared’s hips drags his cock over Jensen’s prostate and all too soon Jensen comes apart, shaking from head to toe as his lover grants him a glorious orgasmic release.

They need to return to set soon, but Jared and Jensen take the time to share loving kisses, and cute butterfly kisses, as they cuddle in the warmth of a tender embrace. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/91867.html?thread=35989467#t35989467)


End file.
